Therapy! You have got to be joking!
by TeamSwitzerland28
Summary: Renensmee thinks she has got it bad, when her grandad recommends therapy and makes her write in a jounal, it follows her feelings towards boys and growing up as a teenage girl-if anyone wants to help write this with me please say :
1. Chapter 1here goes nothing

A/N-this is my first attempt im not sure i like it, review with the good, the bad and the ugly please. anyones help would be much appreciated thanks :)

_Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, the lucky woman gets 108 degrees of hotness and a sparkling man :P_

_Tuesday 3__rd__ March, my bedroom_

I think its official, I am a freak. Just in case being a half-breed wasn't enough, I am now a half-breed that needs therapy. I know that they are only looking out for me but seriously THERAPY!

Was there any need in going to that extreme? Your probably thinking who am I and what am I going on about. Well, let me explain. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my father is Edward Cullen and my mother is Bella Cullen, they are both vampires in fact most of my family are. But not me, I'm half vampire, half human and there isn't many like me around and although my family assure me that I'm not, I still feel like a freak. I can survive on both human food and blood, but prefer the latter option.

That's how come I have ended up writing in this journal, my granddad Carlisle, who is also my psychiatrist, thought it would be best if I vented all my feelings that I didn't wish to share with my family in a journal, so I didn't get to the point where I was ready to explode. Not that I can keep that much from my father seen as though he can read my mind, but I thought it was worth a try if it meant I could be left in peace.

So that's where I am now, sat in my room writing in the journal, while the rest of my family are off hunting. Well most of my family. Jake stayed downstairs to let me "do my thing", as he put it. Jake's like a big brother to me, he has been around since I was born, seen as though he was a friend of mums before she became a vampire and he has just stuck around since. Jake's not a vampire in case you're wondering he's well… he's a werewolf, but he's also my best friend. He spends most of his time over at our house, that's when he's not on patrol around La Push, so it's hard to get any privacy around here. That's because everyone in this house has super hearing and many of them have their own special talents as well, as I've said, there's my dad who can read minds (everyone apart from my mum's), my Auntie Alice who can see the future (only subjective to what people decide), my Uncle Jasper who can control the emotions of people in a room, my mum who can protect people from mental challenges as long as their under her shield and then there's Grandad Carlisle, Nanna Esme, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie. One big happy family, most of the time!

So your probably thinking how come I need therapy if everything is all-good? Well my dad made me have it. Last week when I was coming home from a hunting trip, I smelt human, normally I can resist them as I've spent so much time around them since I've been born with Granddad Charlie and Sue, but this scent just screamed out at me and I went to attack the person. It was only a teenage boy and I was lucky that my father was around to pull me off him, however, if he wasn't who knew what I would do. Uncle Emmett found the story funny of course and said I was just like my Uncle Jasper, everyone else was worried and agreed that I needed some help to get he through this, I don't know why I haven't suffered anymore since that one time but oh well I guess. I'm actually quite worried because I'm having my first real day at school next week, I've finally finished growing at an alarming speed and at the age of 6 I will be starting my freshman year. Mum and dad go to school as well of the rest, apart from Grandad and Nanna who have their own jobs. I'm really scared though because I will be going to a different school so that I get "more of an experience", I don't get why it's not like I wont be repeating school I years to come. Jacob just called I think I'll leave this here and see what he wants.


	2. Chapter twoStrange feelings

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, although I wish that I did.**

_A/N_- I'm sorry if the grammar/punctuation isn't the best in this chapter, I wanted to upload it today so that i could see people's reactions. Please review if you want more, if you don't review i wont know!

_Tuesday 3__rd__ March-The woods_

I am so confused at the moment, first I go and try to attack the teenage boy, which is something I haven't done in the 6 years I've been on this planet, and now I get this feeling whenever I'm around Jacob. When I went downstairs to see him, he was sprawled over the couch, eating Doritos, with his shirt off. Now I'm quite used to this sight but today when I seen him, my heart started beating faster, which is really embarrassing, as everyone in my house can tell when someone's heart rate increases, due to their super hearing. Jacob looked up at me and smiled, it was my favourite smile, his wolfie smile, the one he saves for me. Not even my mum gets that smile; it's mine and always will be. As if he knew the new affect he had on me, (he probably could, super hearing and all that) he pulled me onto his knee and started tickling me. Now I am kinda strong, with been half vampire and all, but he's stronger so no matter how hard I struggled he was always going to win, but I didn't give up. I pulled the tactic that I had been using ever since I was a few hours old, I bit him, due to me being half/half I aren't venomous, which is a relief for Jake. He looked at me and burst out laughing, I didn't know what was so funny, so of course, I blushed bright red, a trait I had picked up from my mother. This caused him to laugh even more, I sat there with my arms crossed over my chest and waited for him to stop laughing.

Once his laughter had subsided, I looked at him and gave him my best scowl. I could see how hard it was for him not to laugh, the sides of his mouth kept creeping up, so he gave up looking at me at apologised. I think his exact words were " I'm sorry Nessie, you're just so damn adorable when you bite. I forget looking at you that you still have some very childlike actions that show themselves sometimes." So great not only am I 'Adorable' but I also behave 'Childlike'. I know that technically I am only 6, but I look about 15 and I have the mental age of someone older than that. This is because of my mum and dad tutoring me from a young age. I also have the feelings of someone aged 15, I don't still go around carrying a teddy with me, although I do have a Grizzly bear and a mountain lion, up in my room. They were presents of dad and Uncle Emmett when they went hunting once. I'm straying from the point now though, which is for some reason, Jacob calling me those things upset me and the way he made my heart race faster then normal, tells me that something is not right and I need to talk to someone soon.

I hope they are going to be back from hunting soon, I don't know how much longer I can sit out here just watching nothing and occasionally catching Jacob looking out the window at me. He thinks I'm mad because he laughed, I hate this between us, I can always tell him everything. Somewhere in the back of my mind, part of me was telling me to just go talk to him. I knew I couldn't. What happens if he laughs more? What would I do then? Burst into sobs, seen as though I don't actually cry? I think I will just sit out here for a bit longer and then I will go face him.

The living room

So I went to go talk to Jacob, I explained to him that I wasn't mad. I only did this because I could see the pain in his eyes; it hurt him when he thought I was hurt because of him. This seemed slightly weird to me, but he had been like this since I was born and it was nice to know that he cared so much. Things returned to be ok between us and I wasn't getting any of the feelings that I had earlier, so I asked him if he wanted to play on the X-box with me. Of course he agreed, he couldn't resist the temptation to beat me because I was rubbish. We played until my family came back and Uncle Emmett decided to join in, I realised this wasn't a good idea and made my excuses. That's when it all happened. All it took to send my family into frenzy was Jacob giving me a hug as I got up from the sofa. His warm body pressed against mine, I could feel the muscles in his chest and his breath on the top of my head. It was just a friendly hug; he had given me plenty before; when I was feeling upset or when we had been arguing. Something about this one made my heart beat faster and I started thinking things, which weren't appropriate, so as what would it be like to kiss his chest and how his lips would feel against mine. Now I thought about it, I knew this was stupid as he was a wanted sex-god, every time we went out, I could see all the girls looking at him. I was nothing special, I would never come close to him, why would he want me a freak girl. But at the time it didn't seem that way, it felt like it was just he and I. Nothing and no one else mattered. Then I felt myself being pulled away from Jacob by two cold hands and looked up to see my father glaring down at me. That's when I was pulled out of my fantasy and into the real world. My father had read my thoughts, invaded my privacy once again. It wasn't just him picking up on my feelings, Uncle Jasper had felt them too and Auntie Alice had seen something in a vision that no one would share with me. Jacob was out of the house quickly, sensing something was wrong and muttering about how he needed to speak to his pack. Everyone else went off to "Talk" and I was left home once again. This time I was alone and I didn't have a clue what had happened, but I knew that I was the main topic of my family's conversation and that unnerved me.


End file.
